UNA NUEVA HISTORIA
by Jacky Fischer
Summary: LAS CHICAS SWAN SON TIERNAS CARIÑOSAS, HERMOSAS, BASTANTE INTELIGENTES. Y SON PRESAS MAS QUE CONDICIADAS POR LOS CULLEN PASEEN Y LEAN SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Rosalie,Alice e Isabella son las hermanas Swan hijas del importante politico Charlie Swan son muy unidas solo se llevan 1 año de diferencia cada una.

Rosalie es la mayor, Alice le sigue e Isabella

Estan juntas en el Instituto todo su vida es normal hasta que llegan al remoto pueblo de Forks los superficiales y galanes hermanos Cullen

Ellas se sienten atraidas asi ellos inmediatamente pero ellos son tan arrogantes que no admiten que las quieren pero todo se complica aun mas cuando Emmett cree que Bella sera presa facil para las tipicas apuestas entre hermanos que pasara creen que Bella le hara caso que pasara con sus hermanas caeran en las redes de estos siniestros hombres


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno otro dia mas en el lluvioso Forks otro dia mas para ir al instituto aburrido como siempre a tratar de alejar a Mike Newton de mis labios

Que ese chico no entendia que lo de nosotros habia terminado hahaha aun recuerdo su cara cuando me miro besandome con Paul un chico de la reserva mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black pero no es que yo se una mujer facil que engala a sus novios claro que no es que simplmente le estaba dando una probadita de su propia sopa el me habia engañado con Jessica asi que yo le pedi a Paul que me ayudara y para ser honestas no besa nada mal el chico pero por ahora queria olvidarme de ellos no queria a otro chico mas en mi vida estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte al oir como tocaban mi puerta de seguro era el torbellino de mi amada hermana Alice para prepararme la ropa que me llevaria a la escuela

-Bells...Bells...Bells... vamos ya despierta floja tengo que preparar tu atuendo de hoy

-Ya estoy despierta pasa-le dije mientras me estiraba en la cama Alice puedo yo sola escojer mi ropa no necesito que tu lo hagas hermana

-Claro que no que estas diciendo con tus gustos serias capaz de ponerte una blusa rotacon jeans i tenis y eso no lo permitire

-Vamos Alice por favor dejala ya pobre de nuestra hermanita que culpa tiene de que haya heredado los gusto de papa

-Hahaha que chistosa Rosalie no es que haya heredado nada de papa es simplemente que yo no le doy prioridad a la vestimenta

-Y por eso es que yo escojo tu atuendo todos los dias hermanita ahora basta de paltica que se nos hara tarde para el instituto

-Por favor Alice como maneja nuestra hermana Rosalie no creo que lleguemos tarde-todas reimos ante mi ocurrencia y antes de que alguien ganara el primer baño corri hacia el y Alice al que estaba en el corredor

-Oh por dios apurence no quiero estar arreglandome apresuradamente me oyeron las dos soy su hermana mayos asi que deben obedecer que se apuren- Alice y yo gritamos si señor hahaha

Empeze a ducharme con mi Shampoo favorito de Fresias y cereza me apresure para que Rosalie no se molestara sabia que Alicese tardaria aproposito asi qeu fui la primera en salir

-Gracias a dios que saliste ya me estaba desesperando

-Lo se hermana por eso me apresure

-Bueno bueno ya basta de charla vete a vestir y maquillar que se nos hara tarde

asenti y me fui a mi cuarto empece a vestirme haciendo muecas con la ropa que Alice habia escogido Unos jeans ajustados a la cadera color negro con una blusa con el escote muy pronunciado color azul la cual era la favorita de Mike algo que sabia que Alice lo habia hecho a proposito para hacerlo sufrir los zapatos me dieron miedo eran unas zapatillas negras con tacon de aguja casi me desmayo que pensaria Alice por qeu tan elegante me vestiria hoy deje depensar en eso y me limite a maquillara y cepilla mi cabello el maquillaje fue sencillo pero resaltando mis ojos i labios por supuesto termine crei antes que Alice asi que me hiba a sentar a escribir por ese era mi pasatiempo favorito

Cuando me hiba a sentar llego Alice

-Woouu Alice te ves muy bien hermana pero me preguntaba por que vamos tan arregladas ahora

-Pues no se tengo un buen presentimiento asi que queria que se reflejara nuestra belleza hoy

-Estas loca sabias hermanita pero asi te amo-le dije mientras la abraza

-Yo tambien te amo aunque seas tu la hermanita recuerda que soi un año mayor que tu

-Esta bien esta bien hermana mayor-estabamos riendo cuando entro Rosalie igual de hermosa que nosotras

-Bueno que pasa aqui por que se abrazan sin mi heee- la jalamos para unirla a nuestro abrazo

Me encantaba la relacion que teniamos eras demaciado unidas teniamos mui buena comunicacion ellas fueron las que estuvieron conmigo cuando Mike me engaño ellas limpiaron mis lagrimas

Nos dispusimos a bajar ya que casi era la hora de irnos tomamos solamente jugo y salimos ahora nos iriamos en el auto de Rosali un mercedes negro ella le decia su chico mañana me tocaria irnos en mi coche un hermoso Volvo plateado amaba a mi bebe asi eracomo yo le llamaba y el miercoles en el auto de Alice un Porsche amarillo

Nos subimos al coche y Rosalie arranco llegamos como dije rapido al institutoy que bueno por que un idiota se habia puesto en nuestro lugar

-Maldita sea quien seria el idiota que se pndria en nuestro lugar-dijo Rosalie

-No lo se hermana pero que lindo auto es un Audi R8 V10 esta genial

-Y mas por que es color rojo-dijo Alice

-Basta ya ahora tendre que ponerme en otro laso tendre que cruzar algunas palabras con el idiota dueño de ese coche

-Si hermanita ponlo en su lugar-dije en tono de niña malcriada Rosalie se rio como yo queria encontro estaciomamiento casi enfrante de Audi cuando nos bajamos el dueño mas bien los dueños del coche se bajaron tambien

-Alice mira-le dije mientras veia como Rosalie hiba caminando hacia ellos

-Vamos rapido-entonces los vimos eran unos hombres increiblementes guapos el conductor era alto muy musculoso el otro era igual de fuerte aunque menos alto pero igual de celestial el que se bajo del copilotp fue al que le puse mas atencion tenia un cuerpo que de miraba a travez de su camisa azul marino de manga larga pegada al pecho tenia el pelo color cobrizo despeinado y unos ojos color verde esmeralda preciosos me cautivaron enseguida en cuanto se percato que lo miraba el hizo lo mismo solamente que el lo hizo de arriba a bajo para despues voltearme la cara eso hizo que me enfureciera estupido chico arrogante rompio mi encanto de inmediato

Me gire pero vi que el conductor me miraba tube qe terminar nuestro contacto visual por qe se vei claramente me desvestia con la mirada asi qe agache la mirada oi un rechinido de dientes pense que era Rosalie asi que voltee a verla pero no era ella no supe qien fue ella tenia la cara serena pero no dejaba de ver a conductor

-Se te ofrece algo Nena-dijo el conductor pero mirandome a mi pero yo desvie la mirada

-Claro pero si dejas de ver a mi hermana te lo podria decir-dijo Rosalie poniendose enfrente de mi

-Oh si lo siento Nena pero es que tu hermana oohh pues pero dime que se te ofrece.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie no nena y ademas estas en mi lugar de estacionamiento

-Mucho gsuto Rosalie es un placer linda y lo de tu lugar bueno pues ahora es mio querida nos vemos despues-se acerco a mi hermana y le acaricio el menton- hermana estaba que ardia de rabia le sostuve los brazos por que sabia que lo golpearia el chico se alejo mandandole un beso

-Me llamo Emmett! por cierto- le dijo

-Adios preciosa me llamo Jasper-le dijo el otro rubio a Alice que estaba pasmada

Yo la miraba cuando senti un aliento en mi cuello me estremeci por completo

-El azul es mi color favorito lo sabias y en ti se ve espectacular hermosa

Me susurro en el oido y me beso el cuello me gire para fulminarlo con la mirada lo empuje y el se rio

-Me llamo Edward hermosa nos vemos

-Que malditos arrogantes Galanes los odio quisiera golpear la entre pierna del conductor-dijo Rosalie furiosa

-Y yi adoraria desfigurar la cara del despeinado

-Vamos ya a clases hermanas no vale la pensar en esos estupidos- dijo Alice y tenia razon nos apresuramos para entrar a la primera clase

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo hermanas-no dijo Rosalie

Alice se fue a su clase y yo a la mia entre ala salon pero me qede estatica el maldito arrogante de ojos bonitos estaba sentado justamente detras de donde yo me sentaba empece a sentir qe mi corazon de aceleraba al recordar si aliento en mi cuello pero me recompuse rapidamente si algo me habia enseñado mi hermana Rosalie era a no demostrar a un chico lo que provocaba en mi asi que entre como si nada y me sente sin mirarlo

-Hola de nuevo hermosa me extrañaste por que yo a ti si

No le conteste me limite a leer mi libro ignorarlo por completo este seria un dia muy pero muy largo estaba segura

PUES AHI ESTA HERMOSAS EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE HOY MISMO EMPEZARE CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE PERO AHORA CONTADA POR LOS CHICOS COMO VEN A ESTOS GALANSITOS TODOS UNOS CASANOVAS CREEN QUE LA CHICAS LES HAGAN CASO NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTA "NUEVA HISTORIA"

DIGANME SI LE SIGO SALE POR FAVOR

BESITOS DE ESTA MANIACA ENAMORA DE ROBERT PATTINSON


	3. Chapter 2

Habiamos llegado al pueblo mas aburrido que pudimos a ver vivido tuvimos que dejar Seatle la fiestas las mujeres hermosas por que lo mas seguro es que en este pueblo solamente mujeres inocentes habria mis hermanos y yo somos muy unidos mi padre nos dice que somos muy inmaduros para nuestra edad que jugamos con la mujeres y que eso nos nos ha enseñado. Nos sermonea siempre pero pues que quiere que agamos si ellas son las que nos buscan por nuestro dinero pero nosotros no eramos asi la vida hizo qe nos volvieramos asi por qe todas las mujeres son iguales traicioneras cuando mas las amas mas te hacen daño por eso mis hermanos y yo decidimos que los qe jugaremos con las mujeres seriamos nosotros apostamos para ver en cuanto tiempo se vuelven nuestras novias y en cuanto mas nos acostamos con ellas

-Vamos hermano levantate ya es hora para ir a la porqeria de escuela vamos se nos hara tarde

-ya estoy despierto hermano es mas ya me bañe solo falta vestirme-le grite al grandulon de mi hermano Emmett

-Bueno apresurate quiero llegar temprano para estacionarme en un buen lugar

-Si esta bien ya voy Jasper ya se levanto tambien

-Si el ya esta listo esta leyendo en la sala

-Bueno en unos minutos salgo-me vesti con lo primero qe encontre unos pantalones negros y mi camisa azul marino qe se me pega al pecho de manga larga me qedaba bien peine mi cabello aunqe en realidad no lo lograba mucho mi cabello es rebelde

-Bueno vamonos-dije y Jasper se levanto del sillon cerrando el libro en donde se habia quedado

-Crees qe encontremos diversion en este pueblo

-No lo se espero qe si por qe ya me estoy aburriendo

-Yo tambien espero lo mismo hace mucho qe no apostamos nada

-Si es verdad esperemos que la mercancia sea de buena calidad

-Odio cuando hablan no se por qe su padre no les pone un alto-nos grito mi madre hay no nos habia escuchado

-Mama por favor solo jugamos no es verdad lo qe decimos

-Mentirosos no quiero saber que dañaron a otra chica por qe un dia todo llegaran las indicadas y por sus tonterias las perderan

-Si como no como lo eran Tanya,Charlotte y Marie no mama-le dijo amargamente Emmet yo senti hervir la sangre al escuchar sus nombres

-Ellas no eran las indicadas para ustedes y saben que no es justo que traten a todas igual por ellas

-Mama se nos hace tarde tenemos que irnos y la verdad no queremos hablar de eso ahorita

-Esta bien hijos pero por favor pienses en lo qe les acabo de decir no lo dejen al aire

-Si mama te lo prometemos-la besamos i nos fuimos al instituto-al llegar encontramos un muy buen lugar debajo de un arbol para qe la pintura no se dañara la pintura del auto pero todos nos miraron como si hubieramos cometido un error decidimos quedarnos en el auto mientras daba la hora para entrar escuchamos como una auto se ponia atrás de nosotros nos miramos y supimos qe era el dueño del lugar el auto se estaciono en otro lado asi qe decidimos qe era hora de bajarnos para enfrentar al dueño del lugar pero Emmett dijo

-Creo qe acabo de encontrar a lass candidatas perfectas hermanos-Jasper y yo volteamos y entonces las vimos eran bellas muy bellas pero a mi no se lo qe me paso cuando me baje rapido y la vi mejor. Ella me miraba con sus ojos achocolatados hermosos senti como mi corazon latia otra vez pero inmediatamente me recompuse no dejaria que otra volviera entrar en mi corazon no lo dejaria vulnerable otra vez nunca mas dejaria qe me lastimaran asi qe la vi de arriba a bajo y me limita a voltearme con indiferencia voltie y pude ver qe Emmett la miraba le habia gustado tambien la chica senti rabia al ver como la miraba la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada asi que rechine los dientes de furia

-Se te ofrece algo Nena-dijo mi hermano que aun miraba a mi angel QUE! Acabo de decir mi angel pero qe me pasa estoy volviendome loco

-Claro pero si dejas de ver a mi hermana te lo podria decir-dijo la chica rubia de un cuerpo wuuuoo

-Oh si lo siento Nena pero es que tu hermana oohh pues pero dime que se te ofrece.-Emmett tendria qe sabes qe ella seria mia i no de el

-Mi nombre es Rosalie no nena y ademas estas en mi lugar de estacionamiento – mmm asi qe Rosalie como se llamara su hermana

-Mucho gusto Rosalie es un placer linda y lo de tu lugar bueno pues ahora es mio querida nos vemos despues-entonces le acaricio el menton entonces supe la qe le habia gustado en realidad era Rosalie y no la hermosa qe estaba cerca de mi

-Me llamo Emmett! por cierto- le dijo cuando ya estaba llendose

-Adios preciosa me llamo Jasper-le dijo mi hermano a la enana qe estaba ahí estatica

La hermosa la miraba esta distraida asi qe me acerqe a su cuellos y o por dios su pelo olis endemoniadamente bien a fresias y cereza asi qe despues del aturdimiento le susurre

-El azul es mi color favorito lo sabias y en ti se ve espectacularmente hermoso-despues de eso le bese el cuello y ella se estremecio

-Me llamo Edward hermosa nos vemos- y me fui a mi primera clase estaba ya sentado en la esquina no me apetcia ser el centro de atencion por se le nuevo cuando la vi parada en la puerta observando el banco que yo tenia enfrente asi qe ese era su lugar hahaha despues de todo mi estancia aqi seria divertida asi qe se sento en frente de mi pero no me miro ni se puso nerviosa como lo hizo antes

-Hola de nuevo hermosa me extrañaste por que yo a ti si-le dije pero no contesto se limito a leer su libro asi qe mi ignoraba bueno pues veremos por cuanto tiempo lo haria tendria qe apostar con mis hermanos tal vez una semana como maximo para tenerla en mi mano este seria un dia largo se termino la clase y me apresure a salir la mire pero ella no me volteo a ver entonces Sali y la espere en la puerta para acorrarlarla ella salio pero un chico me gano la tomo del brazo y la jalo

-Que es lo qe te pasa Isabella por qe mehaces esto te besas con ese tal Paul y despues terminas conmigo sin darme explicacion-mmm asi qe ese era el novio de Isabella lindo nombre para mi chica

-En primer lugar no me jales asi en segundo no me llames Isabella sabes perfectamente qe odio qe me llamen asi y en tercero si qieres saber por qe te deje por qe no se lo preguntas a Jessica

-Bella yo entonces lo sabes dejame explicarte fue algo que no supe como paso-le trataba de explicar el chico pero ella se vei poco interesada

-No no necesito explicaciones simplemente deja en paz de una buena vez no me vuelvas a tocar me oiste

-Entonces si estas saliendo con el con ese tal Paul

Bella se marcho asi la siguiente clase asi qe yo la segui y al parecer para suerte mia nos toco 4 clases juntos averiguaria si estaba saliendo con ese tal Paul ya qe tendria qe desaserme de el rapidamente si queria qe ella fuera mia

U.N. 2


	4. Chapter 3

Genial ahora el arrogante superficial ojos bonitos sabia de mi relacion con Mike como se le ocurrio a ese idiota ventilar nuestros problemas en el pasillo casi lo mataba pero de reojo lo miraba y estaba atento a todo lo que Mike me decia me moria de la vergüenza asi qe cuando Mike me pregunto qe si andaba con Paul me marche a la siguiente clase no pensaba contestarle en ese momento qe Edward estuviera ahí ha pronunciar su nombre hizo qe suspirara pero qe suspirar por un arrogante por supuesto qe no basta BELLA deja de pensar en idiotas me dirigi al salon cuando me percate que el tambien me seguia o le tocaba la misma clase genial otra hora con el mi dia si que era lindo hoy me sente en mi asiento habitual pense qe el se sentaria en el ultima asiento pero para mi suerte se sento atrás de mi.

-Hola hermosa al parecer el destino quiere qe estemos juntos no crees-me limite a mirarlo alzar las cejas y voltearme en serio creeria qe yo caeria con su romanticismo antigua anqe en realidad me ponia la piel de gallina pero mi hermana me habia enseñado bien a repeler a los idiotas gracias a dios termino la hora asi qe me reuniria con mis hermanas pronto para decirles el martirio qe habia pasado me limite a guardar lentamente mis cosas qeria qe el idiota saliera primero no queria toparmelo cuando vi qe salio entonces me levante para dirigirme a la cafeteria ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando me percate qe habia olvidado mi libro asi qe me regrese yo era la unica en el salon asi qe cuando cerraron la puerta me sobresalte sofocando un grito ahogado me gire y lo mire esta con una sonrisa angelical mirandome en la puerta ya cerrada me qede estatica al verlo solo estabamos nosotros dos en el salon.

-Me permites necesito salir para reunirme con mis hermanas-le dije ya qe me habia recompuesto de su sonrisa seductora agradeceria despues a Rosalie por sus excelentes lecciones

-Pues dejame ver haz estado ignorandome y quisiera saber el por qe de tu rechazo sales con alguien-me dijo acercandose en cada palabra un paso hacia mi

-Es algo qe no tengo por qe responder no es de tu incumbencia sabes asi qe dejame salir

-Mmm no prefiero qe me respondas-ahora ya se encontraba frente a mi mi corazon comenzo a bombardear rapidamente asi qe me mis mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse

-Te ves deliciosamente cuando te sonrojas sabes provocas cosas en mi hermosa-lo tenia susurrandome en mi oido sentir su aliento hizo qe mi cuerpo reaccionara pero claro qe no dejaria qe este idiota viera las reacciones qe provocaba en mi asi qe me aleje le puse las manos en su musculoso pecho

-Basta de una buena vez pretendes en verdad cautivarme hablandome asi pues conmigo te eqivocas necesitas mas qe tu voz seductora para qe yo me fije en ti- dicho eso me empece alejar hacia la puerta el se qedo es su lugar y para hacer mi salida mas dramatica me gire y le dije

-Ah y no todas las mujeres somos iguales no se cuantas habran caido con esa estrategia pero conmigo tendras qe buscar nuevas adios qerido bienvenido a Forks- me fui triunfante de ahí me senti exageradamente bien al ver su rostro confundido llegue a la cafeteria y mis hermanas ya habian comprado comida llegue me sente con mi sonrisa triunfante ellas me vieron con cara y esta loca qe le pasa

-Y esa sonrisa hermanita por qe es acaso te contaron un chiste- me dijo Rosalie y no pude evitar reirme con ganas

-No no es eso simplemente puse a un idiota en su lugar y me salio genial por cierto Rosalie gracias por las lecciones de autocontrol me sirvieron mucho

-Te refieres a los nuevos verdad a los galanes idiotas a ti tambien te toco con uno de ellos

-Si por qe a ustedes tambien pero es qe la mala suete nos persigue

-Lo se ami me tocaron 2 clases con el estupido qe conducia-dijo Rosalie

-Pues ami 3 clases con el idiota qe me guiño el ojo el tal Jasper

-Pues al parecer ami me fue mas mal 4 clases tiene conmigo lo dijo cuando el profesor Banner hizo qe se presentara

-Entonces esta semana sera muy larga hermanas el tal Emmett no me dejo en paz ni un momento siempre me estuvo preguntando qe si salia con alguien qe si qedria salir con el me tenia cansada

-Lo se Jasper hizo lo mismo no me dejo respirar

-Pues conmigo creo qe se acabo el martirio hace un momento acabo de ponerlo en su lugar creo qe dejara de molestarme- al menos eso pensaba

Edward Pov.

La tenia acorralada en el salón sabria qe con esto Bella seria mia la tedria a mis pies me acerqe y le susurre al oído dejando qe mi aliento rozara su cuello ella se estremeció como el la mañana mi plan estaba funcionando asi qe mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa hasta qe ella me empujo y puso sus manos en mi pecho

-Basta de una buena vez pretendes en verdad cautivarme hablandome asi pues conmigo te eqivocas necesitas mas qe tu voz seductora para qe yo me fije en ti- me qede qieto su cambio me sorprendió hace un momento su respiración había estado un poco agitada y ahora era normal se empezó a alejar cuando ya casi había llegado a la puerta se giro y me dijo

-Ah y no todas las mujeres somos iguales no se cuantas habran caido con esa estrategia pero conmigo tendras qe buscar nuevas adios qerido bienvenido a Forks-lo ultimo me lo dijo me lo dijo dándome la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano que le pasa a esta chica recordé a mi madre cuando ella menciono que no todas las chicas eran iguales podría ser verdad para muestra estaba Bella ella sentía algo por mi lo podía presentir pero me repelía como si se diera cuenta de mis intenciones tal vez ella en verdad seria diferente no en ese instante desterré ese pensamiento no había mujeres especiales todas eran iguales manipuladoras, superficiales y por supuesto traicioneras asi que Sali del salón sin ningún atisbo de duda no dejaría qe esa chica me cautivara con su melodiosa personalidad me dirigi a la cafetería ahí estaba ella con sus hermanas entre y todas me miraron menos ellas qe les pasaba a estas chicas a caso eran de otro planeta o que conduje a la mesa donde me esperaban mis hermanos tenían la misma expresión qe yo hace un momento

-Que les pasa y esas caras- les dije sentándome

-No lo entiendo le hable dulcemente siempre dandele un cumplido diciendo cuan hermosa era invitándola a salir y me ignoro por completo- me dijo Emmett con la cara de frustración

-Creo qe perdi mis encantas hermanos

-No digas estupideces son ellas las qe son raras a mi también me rechazo Bella creo qe ellas son las del problemas no nosotros

-Pues a mi me paso exactamente lo mismo Alice ni siquiera me miro en toda las clases juntos

-Pero arriba esos animos hermanos nunca se nos han escapado vivas asi qe apostemos cuanto creen qe tardaran en tenerlas rendidas a sus pies vamos digan

-Pues creo qe una semana como máximo –dijo Jasper muy seguro ese era mi hermano

-Yo digo lo mismo-ahora era Emmett mucho mas animado

-Bueno no se diga mas tendremos unas semana para qe esas hermosas las tengamos rendidas a nuestros pies

-Que apostaremos hermanos dinero

-No que sea algo diferente-dijo Jasper

-Bueno que les parece qe si ellas no caen como qeremos eso significaría qe ellas son diferentes a las demás qe son únicas y especiales como dice mama que les parece si ellas nos rechazan dejamos de jugar con las mujeres para sentar cabeza

-QUE!.. – dijimos a coro Jasper y yo- estas hablando en serio hermano donde esta nuestro hermano y quien eres tu

-Basta hermanos he estado pensando en lo que dijo mama en la mañana tal vez tenga razón lo que nos paso con Tanya, Charlotte y Marie fue por qe ellas no eran las indicadas tal vez son otras las qe nos harán feliz como ellas no lo hicieron

-Y estas diciendo qe las hermanos nos hacemos las difíciles son las indicadas

-No lo se tal vez o solo a lo mejor están en este pueblo simplemente tenemos qe dejar qe lleguen a nuestras vidas-Emmett de verdad sabia cuando ponerse maduro y serio para mi eran puras patrañas

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo no quiero dejar de divertirme-dijo Jasper

-Pues yo creo qe….

-Entonces no están decuerdo con el trato pues entonces no habrá apuesta

-Vamos Emmett es en serio quieres sentar cabeza

-Claro pronto me ire a la universidad y no es muy optimista no tener con qien compartir alegrías con qien sonreir con qien pasar los días malo y buenos

-Jajaja vamos hermano te estas poniendo cursi

-Por favor no se burlen estoy hablando en serio piénsenlo y en la noche hablamos por qe esta por mi parte será la ultima apuesta espero qe también la de ustedes pronto me ire y solo estarán ustedes dos- Emmett se levanto y se fue Jasper y yo nos qedamos ahí pensando tal vez mi hermano tenia razón ya era hora de pensar bien si quería seguir jugando o si quería qe alguien me amara de verdad pero el dolor de lo qe Tanya me había hecho estaba presente tendría qe pensarlo como Emmett dijo

-Estas pensando lo mismo verdad Edward en qe tal vez el grandulon tenga razón

-Si lo estoy pensando

-Y qe haras aceptaras la propuesta-voltee a ver a la mesa donde se encontraban las hermanas reian armonosiamente con paz

-No lo se tendre qe pensarlo-dije aun mirando la mesa de las hermanas

-Si yo también tendre qe hacerlo-gire a ver a Jasper y miraba en la misma dirección qe yo hace un momento

Nos levantamos para dirigirnos a las siguientes clases todo el resto del dia pensé en las palabras de Emmett tal vez podría aceptar qe esta seria la ultima jugada bueno tendre qe pensarlo un poco mas ….


	5. Chapter 4

Despues del almuerzo todo estuvo tranquilo el galan arrogante no me volvió a molestar lo cual agradeci por que no estaba de animos pero me era raro estaba callado se sento atrás de mi pero ahora permanecia callado pensativo como si tratara de componerse cuando termino la ultima clase me levante para guardar mis libros me agache y la cortina de mi cabello la deje caer lo vi estaba ahí quieto con la expresión ausente cuando de repento hizo una mueca de dolor sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron liquidos de repente y vi como se llevaba la mano al pecho algo en mi despertó tuve ganas de abrazarlo pero me detuve tal vez seria una nueva estrategia para hacerme caer pero yo no lo dejaría asi qe deje de mirarlo y guarde rápidamente mis libros y me aleje de ahí no dejaría qe me manipulara no se lo permitiría

Mis hermanas ya me esperaban para irnos cuando Alice me miro

-Bella estas bien te ves confundida todo bien

-Ah… o si todo esta bien solo estoy pensando en la tarea de matematicas es todo

-Nos vamos ya hermanas qe esperan no qiero verles las caras a esos idiotas

-Si claro vamos Alice antes que Rosalie se ponga de mal humor

-Esta bien pero insisto tu tienes algo hermanita-puse los ojos en blanco y la empuje hacia el coche mi hermana si qe era intuitiva

Llegamosa casa y como siempre papa no estaba sola mama mandando mensajes de texto como siempre con todas la fundaciones qe tenia a su cargo se la pasa en eventos ya que mi padre era un importante político por eso mi madre tenia que estar al pendiente de todo y nosotras teníamos que estar fuera de los escándalos

-Hola mis niñas como están hoy tendremos una cena con el nuevo doctor Carlisle y su esposa e hijos asi que si tenían planes tendrán que cancelarlos sus sus atuendos están es sus habitaciones asi que apresurecen las quiero listas temprano

-Pero mama teníamos que ir a la reserva por favor no pueden disculparnos con el doctor-dijo Rosalie

-No claro que no hijas mias su padre no estará de acuerdo el doctro quiere que cenemos asu casa esta el bosque una muy linda por cierto y su esposa Esme se muere por conocerlas asi qe tendrán que ir quieran o no

-Esta bien hermana tendremos que ir si no papa se enfadara y nos castigara ya saben como se pone con lo que tiene que ver con estos eventos -ahora hablo Alice

-Si tiene razón Alice vamos Rosalie es mejor que avisemos a Jake de esto y Paul

-Si esta bien vamos- subimos a las escaleras poco entusiasmadas con la idea de ir a una cena formal entramos a nuestro cuarto y yo me quede estatica en mi lugar mi madre estaba loca el vestido que había escogido para mi era muy hermoso claro pero también atrevido había recordé sus palabras de hace unos días

-Vamos mi pequeña Bella tienes un cuerpo hermoso solo tienes que lucirlo ya estas en edad de hacerlo

Ahora había cumplido con lo que me había dicho lo descolgué para ver lo mejor el vestido era estraple con colores negro y plata que resaltaba mis pequeños pechos las zapatillas estaban también ahí color plata con ligas finas con pequeños destellos eran hermosas el tacon era razonable Rene sabia de mi poco equilibrio las miraba y entro Alice y Rosalie con sus respectivos vestidos igual de hermosos el de Rosalie por su puesto era largo como la mayor tendría que lucir mas elegante

-Bella mira mi vestido esta hermoso-Alice amaba los vestidos color plata era estraple como el mio pero un poco mas provocativo al menos yo lo pensaba

-Pero el de Rosalie es divino-dije cuando lo mire color oro largo estraple mama si que sabia escoger nuestroa atuendos ahora entiendo la obsecion de Alice por las compras y la moda

-Si lo se esta hermoso igual que el tuyo bueno ya haz llamado a Jake para avisar que no iremos

-Upss no pero lo hare ahora mismo

-Pues hazlo ya para empezar arreglarnos yo las peinare pero necesito que nos apresuremos

-Si si ya ire a ducharme para que empieces conmigo

-Si Rosalie contigo tardare mas por que tu cabello esta muy largo

-Vamos Bellss apresúrate

-Si si Alice ya voy- me dispuse a llamar a mi mejor amigo marque su numero sono 3 veces antes de contestar

-Hola hermosa que paso a que horas llegan Paul se impacienta por verte-me sonroje al escuchar eso

-Para eso te hablo amigo mi padre quiere que asistamos a una cena con el nuevo doctor del hospital y sabes que de esas cosas no podemos escabullirnos tan fácilmente

-Si lo se que pena en verdad aquí Paul se pondrá triste y Sam ni se diga se muere por ver a Rosalie

-Lo siento amigo les explicaras verdad prometo recompensarlos si

-Claro hermosa me saludas a tus hermanas en especial a Alice y no te preocupes yo les explico a los chicos-dicho eso me despedi y colgué me recosté en la cama para esperar que Rosalie terminara de bañarse para depsues ir yo cerre mis ojos y de la nada vino a mi el recuerdo de Edward con su mueca de dolor con sus ojos esmeralda liquidos y su mano en el pecho me levante rápidamente por que estaba pensando en el no tenia que desterrar esa idea de mi cabeza gracias al cielo Alice me grito que me apresura a bañar Rosalie ya estaba arreglándose para que Alice comenzara a peinarla y maquillarla

Sali de mi cuarto y al baño deje que el agua tocara mi espalda me relaje tenia que dejar de pensar un rato comencé a lavar mi cabello con mi shampoo favorito me depile las piernas y ya tenia a Alice tocándome la puerta diciendo que ya casi terminaba con Rosalie

-Si Alice ya casi termino

-Bueno apresúrate que yo también tengo que ponerme Hermosa

-Si claro hermana ya voy-termine me envolví en la toalla y entre a mi cuarto Alice aun no estaba ahí pero sabia que no tardaría asi que me puse la ropa intima una camisa de botones no quería aun ponerme el vestido al menos no antes de que Alice me peinara y maquillara. Despues de 15 minutos Alice entro como torbellino me sento frente al espejo y empezó con mi cabello me hizo unas hermosas ondas en mi cabello tomo los dos extremos de mi cabello y con un pequeño pasador color plata recogió mi cabello por los dos lados para después dejarme un fleco las ondas caían por mi espalda que quedaría desnuda al ponerme el vestido el maquillaje fue sencillo resaltando mis ojos y labios delineo mis ojos de negro las sombras colos gris parecidos ami vestido en verdad me veía hermosa termino y se marcho abañarse me quede mirando un rato mas la labor de Alice me puse el vestido y las zapatillas

-Lista hermanita

-Woouu Rosalie luces hermosa las tres luceremos hermosas-no pude evitar reirme en verdad mi hermana era hermosa pero hoy exagero Alice le había levantado el cabello dejándole pequeños mechones el maquillaje era igual sencillo delineo sus ojos sombras colos oro y sus labios de un hermoso color rojo borgoña esta divina vimos salir a Alice ella solamente había peinado su corto cabellos poniendo un liston en su cabello su maquillage igual de sencillo pero claro sus labios lución geniales ella decía que eran sus encantos

-Oh por dios hijas mias lucen preciosas parecen unas hermosas princesas Charlie ven aquí mira a nuestras pequeñas

-Que dices Rene o cielos que les paso a mis hija que hicieron con ellas no pueden ser ustedes unas hermosas mujeres

Me sonroje de inmediato al igual que mis hermanas

-Vamos papa somos nosotras-dijo Rosalie

-Hija se ven hermosa preciosas las cuatro por que su madre esta igual de preciosa que ustedes sere el hombre mas envidiado cuando me vean con ustedes

Todas reimos ante las ocurrencias de papa terminamos de darnos los ultimo retoques mi madre igual papa asi que salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto de papa

-Papa queda lejos la casa del doctor-dijo Rosalie

-No querida solamente que esta algo escondida espero poder encontrar el sendero

Nos encaminamos hacia la carretera llegamos aun sendero que llevaba al centro del bosque cuando de repente en una pequeña curva relucía una hermosa casa de tres pisos era hermosa en verdad .Bajamos los 5 del coche y el doctro ya estaba recibiéndonos

-Charlie me alegra que hayas aceptado venir

-Carlisle claro que si te agradesco la invitación dejame presentarte a las 4 mujeres mas importantes de mi vida mi esposa e hijas

-Claro que si Charlie

-Ella es mi esposa Rene y mis hijas Rosalie la mayor,Alice la de en medio y mi pequeña Isabella

-Mucho gusto Señora Rene Señoritas Rosalie, Alice e Isabella

-Por favor digame solo Bella

-Claro Bella yo soy Carlisle Cullen bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar

-Gracias Carlisle

-Pero pasen les presentare a mi amada esposa e hijos

Entramos su esposa esta en la estancia nos recibio con besos y abrazos

-Rene como estas tenias razón tus hijas son bellesimas

-Si Esme son hermosas mis pequeñas Rosalie Alice y Bella-menciono nuestros nombres señalándolos con un dedo

-Pero adelante sigan mis hijos están en la sala se los presentare les caerán muy bien chicas-las tres sonreímos pero cuando entramos a la sala nos quedamos paralisadas ellos estaban ahí los tres idiotas mas grandes de la tierra ellos nos miraban como estúpidos

-Pero pasen hijas pasen ellos son mis hijos Emmett el mayor Jasper le sigue y Edward el ultimo-nos guio para que los saludaramos lo hicimos pero solo por cortesía a su madre que era un sol

-Voy a ver como va la cena se quedan es su casa

-Te acompaño Esme-dijo Rene y Charlie y el doctor se fueron al despacho asi que nos quedaríamos con los arrogantes a solas Rosalie le importo poco se sento en el sofá que estaba el frente ignorándolo por completo asi que nosotras hicimos lo mismo yo por mi parte quería recorrer la estancia ya que había un piano hermoso y quería tocarlo Alice fue ver los cuadros.

Yo estaba admirando el hermoso piano tocando sus teclas cuando una palida mano sujeto la mia

-Hola por que no me saludaste como se debe estas hermosa Isabella

-Gracias pero no me llames Isabella no me gusta- le dije retirando mi mano de la suya hacia que mi corazón latiera desefrenado y eso no me gustaba me aleje como si nada

-Por que me ignoras asi Bella dime que te hice para que mi ignores asi

-Nada simplemente no me gustan los arrogantes como tu asi que prefiero evitarlos-camine hacia la puerta necesitaba aire fresco no podía respirar su roce me dejo aturdida asi que Sali y sentí la brisa de la noche tocar mis hombros desnudos y mis piernas camine mas hasta que me tope con un hermoso lago la luna se reflejaba en ella hermosa una noche rara despejada de las nubes por eso se podía ver la luna era un lugar hermoso pude despejar mi mente del tacto que habíamos tenido no sabia por el me hacia sentir asi ni siquiera con Mike sentía eso por que el me despertaba ese tipo de sensaciones

-Porque, porque dije un poco mas fuerte- y me estremeci hacia realmente algo de frio

-Porque¡ qué? hermosa-me dijo poniendo su saco sobre mis hombros lo cual agradeci por qe tenia frio

-Nada no es de tu incumbencia pero es mas que haces aquí pensé que habías entendido la indirecta cuando Sali de casa no te quiero cerca

-Si la entendí pero quiero saber el motivo por el cual me evades acaso no te gusto

-De eso se trata no tu y tus hermanos están acostumbrados a que las mujeres se derritan por ustedes que las tengan rendidas a sus pies pues dejame decirte que se equivocaron con nosotras mis hermanas y yo no somos como todas no nos fijamos en hombres como ustedes insensibles arrogantes, podo respetuosos se equivocaron al catalogarnos como las demás

Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos en verdad le habían sorprendido mis palabras de repente se empezó acercar con la mirada fija en mi yo le estaba pidiendo a mis piernas que se movieran y cuando lo hicieron mi tacon se atoro hiba directo al suelo pero Edward me detuvo me agarro de la cintura me pego a el se inclino asi mi y…..


End file.
